Back at Alfea
this is the sixth episode of season-1 of the Golden Girls Club plot "Back to Alfea!"Sang Uber as she and her sister Janelle rushed to their dorm. "Hello Sophie!hello Heather.hello Iva,Lily and Emily!" Cried the girls as they stepped in side. The other girls also greeted them. Janelle,then remembered about the draix. "You guys.The Draix have got a new power called Gloomiz.They have restored their powers!" Said Janelle. "No need to worry. it's the first day and relax." Said Emily."you're right.relax"janelle said."that's the spirit" heather said. That day, The club was outside, walking to go out when they bumped into some girls.7 girls. "Woops!Bloom be careful"Stella said. "Stella!" bloom said. "Guys!" Flora said. "ugh...Hi. i'm Musa from the winx club.This is tecna and aisha.This is bloom,stella and flora. and this is roxy, who is in her first year." Musa said. "Nice to meet you"Flora smiled. "I'm Janelle. This is uber and sophie. this is heather,iva, lily,short for liliana and emily."oh...hi" Aisha said. Uber smiled."we have to go now" janelle said. they said good bye and went to the grounds for a picnic.\When they came back, They were late. Grizelda looked at them strictly."half an hour late. punishment tommorow. to the head at 8 am shar" She said and stomped off. "Great" mumbled the girls. The next morning, The girls went into the head's office. "I expect you here. Please listen"Said Faragonda. "You have a punishment of cleaning the whole magic archieve." Grizelda said. "No way!" Cried Lily. "Rejecting leads to clean the whole Of Alfea, Lily" Said faragonda."Sorry"Lily mumbled. "Go now. and start" Said Faragonda. "How unfair" Said Janelle as they walked. They suddenly bumped into the winx. "Where are you going?"asked Flora. The girls told about the punshment."WE had to clean the Library our selves" Giggled stella."Really?" Uber asked."It was kinda fun.Remember when you turned into a robot and destroyed the place?"said Bloom to tecna."I know" Said tecna. The girls laughed."Bye" They said and left. "The archieve" mumbled Emily"Iva, what should we do?"Lily asked. "I think we should seperate into grops.. then go to the alpahbetical order and seperate the different types of books." Said Iva."good idea. I'm with Uber. Emily, you go with Lily. Iva and Heather, you are together.and sophie, please help Lily and Emily" Said janelle. Janelle and Uber had the B section.They began to clean the books, put them in the right shelves in the right order.Suddenly, all the girls felt a woosh of air.They looked around and saw that one of the magical books had began to fly around."One of those magic flying books!" Cried Lily as she leaped over to the book.She missed. "WE have to catch that book before the whole archieve is destroyed!"Cried Uber as The book hit a shelf, allowing the books to fall down."MAGIC GOLDEN GIRLS!UNITIX!"Cried the girls. The girls soon were in unitix."Stupid book'Mumbled Emily.Sophie flied over to grab the book, but it quickly moved away. Iva used a spell, But the book broke free of it. "Man!" Mumbled Janelle. Heather tried to block it's path using a spell, but it just got invisible and went through the spell."It can get invisible too!what a book!" Said Heather. "We need converegence girls' Said Janelle. They used a converegence, But the book just slipped away to hide in the books piled on the floor. The winx heard some noises and wondered what was going on. They stepped inside and saw what was heppening. the girls saw the winx and ran u to them. they told about the book."Just like the book you pened stella" Said Musa."What shoukd we do/"Aisha mumbled."Block it's path. with 14 members, it's path will be blocked like steel." Said Flora."But it can get invisible" Said janelle. "Invisible cant go through a steel wall"Said Bloom. The winx transformed into sirenix. They used a magical converegence."CAGE OF STEEL" they yelled. The book was trapped. it gave up and it fell down."Now to clean this mess up" Said Janelle, Just as Faragonda and Griselda showed up. "Like old times" Said Tecna as she scooped up some books. "Phew.this is so tough"Said Roxy who was trying to find the R section books in a huge pile. The winx had to clean up the place with the golden girls that day. When they were done, it was ten to midnight.When thye went to their dorms they just lay down in their beds. "It's so good to be back at alfea" Mumbled janelle.Uber said."Just great to be back at alfea" the end. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Golden girls club